warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Story and History/@comment-75.66.32.233-20140102042536
A theory, and it incorporates the previously posted theory that the Tenno were actually being controlled during the war. So we know that the Tenno, or the basis for them originally was essentially to survive being the only humans. It can probably be assumed that following the release of the technocyte virus either the Tenno were the only remaining humans (those that had the same conditions as Hayden) OR another faction of humans existed as well, somehow avoiding the virus all together. This leaves possibly 2 human factions before the Orokin even show up. The Orokin were and still are more advanced than the current human factions aside from the Tenno, however the Tenno recieved their warframes from the Orokin. This would suggest that the Orokin were more advanced than the humans and as such came from elsewhere, perhaps the Technocyte virus was actually originally taken from the Orokin through the discovery of the void. If the Orokin resided in the void this would explain the name "Orokin Void". Why would the Orokin experiment with DNA trying to reverse the technocyte virus, maybe they feel responsible because it is in fact a creation of their own. Perhaps their race evolved by using the virus to transcend flesh and become machines, but in doing so also lost something. While they could not reverse their own transformation they could attempt to undo the humans transformation or maybe they experimented on the human DNA to better understand how it worked to reverse their own ailment. The survivng humans did not like this "experimentation" and waged war against the Orokin thus the "Old War". The other human faction, the Tenno had been infected by the virus, but were able to control it, the Orokin could have used the virus to instead control them, giving them physical warriors for their war and their research. During the war it could very well be the surviving human faction reffered to as the "Sentients" still having physical bodies and not being infected by the virus. These humans still had the ingenuity of biological species and used it to hack the Orokin technology and turn it against them, this eventually lead to control or freedom of the Tenno. The humans then possibly went into hiding making it appear as though the war had been won. The drum beats sounded and the Tenno slaughtered the Orokin. The specification of blood may suggest that not all the Orokin had been turned by the virus if they had been infected, or perhaps they remained in biological/technological bodies as the infected do indeed bleed. The stalker seeks vengeance this suggest that he is allied with or in fact is an Orokin himself. If the humans were twisted by the virus and the Orokin made suits for them, it wouldn't be a stretch to say maybe they used the suits themselves and had originally developed them for their own use. Perhaps the stalker is indeed an Orokin. Now as for the Lotus, who is she, where did she come from and what are her plans? Throughout playing the game I believe I have heard a few references to the grineer saying that they are trying to control the Tenno, this would suggest it was done before. Perhaps in the old war the humans didn't free the Tenno, but instead took control of them like the Orokin. They then put them into sleep because they had no use for them. However, over the centuries humanity split into the Corpus and the Grineer factions. The Grineer may have discovered or remembered the events of the Old War and thought they could use the Tenno once more to destroy the Corpus. Lotus awakened them first though and gave them free will and a way to actively counteract mind control unless the Lotus is now in control. The Lotus could be an Orokin construction, she could be a Tenno construction, she may even be as old as the Agency itself dating back to ancient Earth. If she is Orokin and the story thus-far holds then she could be controlling the Tenno herself for her own purpose of possibly ressurrecting the Orokin in some way (unlikely). If she is a Tenno construct and the story thus-far holds then perhaps the Tenno gained free will at some point before stasis and created her as a fail safe in case anyone tried to control them again. The last thing to cover is the infected as we know them in Warframe, they appear to be twisted Corpus and Grineer. The virus could have been re-released during the Old War. It is possible that the Orokin knew the virus was something they could handle, but offered an easy way to dispose of the enemy threat who had survived the plague once, but not again. Also it would help fuel their research. This would also suggest that the humans never fully found a way to either combat the virus or avoid it entirely, as it must have persisted long enough to twist what we now know as Corpus and Grineer. An alternative possibility is that when Lotus began releasing the cryosleep it simultaneously released a whole system that included samples of the technocyte virus. It is also possible that the Corpus re-discovered it when digging through Orokin technology, this is also supported by the fact that the game specifically says that the Corpus have fought with the infected extensively, also there are more Corpus ressembling infected that Grineer. Additionally the "ancient" units appear to be entirely different species. I am no expert on Dark Sector or Warframe lore, feel free to poke holes in the theory as there may be points that completely derail it. On the other hand so much of the storyline remains a mystery that we could probably come up with a million different storylines using the terms "Orokin" "Tenno" "Sentients" etc. Also I am not sure how many of you are either ignoring this because it coudln't possibly be the same Terminus, or maybe you havn't noticed but the very first Mercury mission location is called "Terminus"